TBag Frankenstein
by CutePoison
Summary: A Halloween story with TBag Ch.3 is up
1. Chapter 1

"What's that smell"? Linc said wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
"You know what the smell is", said Michael nodding towards the backseat at the mostly asleep T-bag. "It's Frankenstein's monster's hand back there rotting in the heat". T-bag muttered something unintelligible at Michael's words. He could hear the pretty plan man and his brother talking about him, but was much too sleepy to care. He continued to doze as the three of them drove into the approaching darkness.

T-Bag was jolted awake swearing loudly when the car hit what he thought was a bump.  
"Where the hell did you learn to drive pretty"...he started meanly, but his words left him when he realized he was alone in the car. Both the driver's and the passenger side doors were wide open, but Pretty and his brother were no where to be seen. "What the hell"? T-Bag said under his breath. Then, "You two boys wouldn't happen to be playin' with me, now would you? You wouldn't be plannin' on ambushin' me an tryin' to take what's mine", he continued as he slipped from the backseat of the car.

He surveyed the darkness around him looking for a sign of where the brothers might have gone. Realizing he was alone, he stuck his head in to the car. Seeing the keys hanging in the ignition, he snatched them up quickly, and made his way around to the trunk. He opened the trunk and poked his head in to see if the money was still there. The bag was gone. "Damn-it"! He swore loudly. He had been duped! He slammed the trunk hard, and was about to turn around when the burlap sack went over his head, and he was knocked to the ground.  
When T-Bag awoke he was tied to a table. He glanced around taking in his new surroundings. There were a lot of machines and medical equipment like he remembered from watching ER with Susan.  
But he really had no clue what most of them was for.

He pulled on his restraints but to no avail. "I'm tied up like a hog at a rodeo", he mumbled to himself. The door opened at that exact moment and in walked his captor. He craned his neck to watch as the man made his way around the room adjusting things. "Hey, tall, dark and gruesome, would you mind loosening this a wee bit? It seems to be aggravating my ah.. condition", said T-bag nodding his head towards his smelly hand. The man ignored him completely as he continued to push buttons and pull levers. "HEY"! T-Bag said yelling this time. The man's head jerked up and T-Bag got a good look at him for the first time.

The man was hideous to say the least. He had a misshapen head and his eyes didn't appear to be quite even. T-Bag made a face and barely refrained from saying something derogatory about the man's mother, as  
the man put his face close to his. The man moved a little closer and began to sniff. He moved a little and sniffed again. He moved and sniffed until his nose came level with T-bag's rancid hand. "What the hell did you do to your haaandd"? The man said mocking T-Bag's accent. But the voice that issued out of his maw was gravelly and wet making even T-Bag shiver.

The man then began to poke at the stitches holding T-bag's hand to his wrist. "Hey, what the hell you think your doin' birth defect"? T-Bag said trying to pull away from the man's prying fingers. The man gave him a look that made T-bag wish he could pull the words birth defect back into his mouth. Well, this wouldn't be the first time he had ever pissed someone off with his smart mouth, he thought trying to calm himself. He just hoped it wouldn't be his last. "I didn't mean anything by what I said, you know? I mean, I am of a certain ahhh, heritage myself", he spoke quickly trying to appease the man a bit.

The man looked back at T-Bag's hand and continued to poke and prod. "Listen, I know where we can get our hands on a lot of money. If you let me go, we can go get it together. What do you say"? T-bag said hopefully. The man began to pull on the hand. T-Bag felt the stitches stretch. And then the man pulled harder. T-bag heard the stitches snap and his skin begin to tear.  
T-bag's ears were then filled with the sound of his own screaming, as the hand was ripped from his body and thrown into a bucket at the man's feet.


	2. Chapter 2

T-bag had passed out shortly after the hand hit the bucket.  
When he woke up he found himself sporting a new hand.  
He tried to wiggle his fingers, but couldn't. But when he lifted it slightly and banged it in frustration the pain that shot through him almost made him pass out again. This was different. When Gudat had sewn his own hand back on he hadn't had much feeling in it. This puppy was barkin'! He tried again to wiggle his digits, but again nothing happened. He was getting a little excited when he remembered that he wasn't exactly in a hospital. And the man wasn't exactly a doctor. Or at least T-bag didn't think he was. He was alone at the moment, and found himself wondering where the 'doctor' was. The door swung open as if just waiting for his thought to prompt it. The doctor came in dragging a body, and dumped it in a tub in the middle of the floor.

The body that of a black man was twitching and moaning. T-bag watched intently while the doctor gathered his tools. The doctor was making little grunting noises as if his efforts were laborious to him. He hefted the heavy saws and lugged them to the area surrounding the tub. T-Bag watched in fascination as the doctor plugged in his gear, and fired up one of the saws. A smile involuntarily played across T-Bag's face as the doctor brought the saw down upon the twitching mans leg. T-bag felt his mouth fill with spittle as he began salivating. Oh, how he wished it were him brandishing that saw! He would love to make that boy scream. He was so caught up in the beauty of the doctor's movements that he didn't realize the saw had gone silent.  
T-Bag watched as the doctor put the saw down, and bent to retrieve the leg. Then shuffling over to a huge bin, he tossed the leg into it and began to approach T-Bag. "Nice work, doctor" said T-Bag when the doctor was standing next to him. "My hand is almost as good as new. By the way, I was really enjoying your performance over. Why'd you stop? He rambled. "That boy has plenty o' parts for you to continue the show". The doctor just ignored T-Bag and began to strip him out of his pants.

12659.31 in reply to 12659.30

When T-Bag awoke he found himself chained to big hooks that were secured to the floor. He picked up a length of the chain shackled to his injured hand with his good hand and gave a yank, but it was securely fastened and the chains were strong. He let his gaze travel over the rest of the room. The body was gone. He savored the memory of the black man's death for a moment before it dawned on him that he was feeling a bit numb in a certain area. He quickly pulled down his pants to see what was going on with his member, only to find it was no longer 'his member'. The last time T-bag had been put to sleep the doctor had replaced a defective hand. This time…T-bag screamed in disgust and horror when he saw the thing that now resided in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

T-Bag stared down in horror at the brown skin in his pants. He wondered briefly why the doctor had chosen to replace this particular part of him. The hand had been a no brainier, but what was wrong with his…his thought was interrupted by the door banging open. He looked up to see the doctor dragging in another body to be dumped in the tub in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Doc, I noticed your handy work. But I couldn't help but wonder why you would replace such a fine specimen as mine with this monstrosity", said T-Bag motioning towards his pants. The doctor ignored him completely and began stripping the clothing from the body.

T-Bag listened as the doctor's breathing became heavy from exertion. T-Bag knew the doctor was weak. If he could just find the right time he could turn the tables on the freak. He looked once more down his open pants and then zipped them up.

The doctor looked up at him at the zipping sound. He stared at T-bag for a moment and then came lumbering over to him. The doctor then grabbed T-Bag by the hair and pulled his face close. T-bag fought back against his gag reflex as the rancid breath caressed his face.

"You are ungrateful", the doctor muttered in a guttural voice. He then shoved T-Bag to the ground and walked back to the tub to resume his work.

The doctor continued his work as T-Bag watched. He was wondering if he would be subjected to another little 'nap' soon. And if so, what part of him would he awaken to find replaced. He felt dirty having a piece of a black man residing in his pants.

He glanced at the Mexican corpse in the tub as the doctor washed it down. The body seemed to be covered in mud, and T-bag wondered where the doctor had found it.

He looked at his new hand and tried once again to flex his fingers. Did his index finger move a little? He tried it again. Yes! The finger twitched. He tried again until he managed to bend it partially down.

T-bag was so intently working his finger that he never noticed until the doctor was upon him. He felt the man's big arm wrap around his neck and his air cut off. He clawed at the doctor but was growing weak when he felt the needle jab into his side. The room began to spin, and as his eyes closed he told himself here we go again.

When T-Bag woke up this time he was lying on his side in a dark room.

As he stirred a bright light overhead blinked on.

when his eyes adjusted to the lights intrusion, he looked around at the white walls that surrounded him and it dawned on him where he was.

Well not exactly, but he recognized a Psych. ward when he saw one..a rubber room to be exact.

He sat up and the pain hit him.  
His hand shot up to his nose as he realized his face felt different.

He groped his face feeling the stitches that held on the large nose wishing he had a mirror. He knew the nose was that of the Mexican corpse he had seen earlier in the tub.

Suddenly the door was flung open and in walked the doctor.

He looked even more hideous somehow in the white glaring light.

T-Bag eased himself against the wall and stared up  
at the monstrosity of a man who was reconstructing  
him piece by piece.

The man held his hands behind his back and smiled slyly at T-bag as he approached him.

T-bag reached up gingerly and probed his nose once more. He gave the doctor a cold look.

T-bag knew it would be in his best interests to play along with the doctor, to make nice, but he was getting pissed.

The doctor was still smiling as he came to stand in front of him. T-bag pulled back slightly as the doctor bent at the waist and his hand came around to deposit a round hand held mirror at T-bag's feet.

The doctor still smiling, bowed dramatically and backed towards the door.

T-bag winced as the door was slammed and the lock could be heard slamming home.

He picked up the mirror and looked at his new nose, it was huge and brown with black and blue bruises marking it.

T-bag swore loudly and threw the mirror against the padded wall.

It fell to the floor a short distance away, the glaring light reflecting off of it giving T-bag an idea.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
